


Dream Team A/B/O One-Shots

by Jazzy_The_Ghost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_The_Ghost/pseuds/Jazzy_The_Ghost
Summary: A series of one shots based around Alpha Dream, Beta Sapnap, and Omega George. No smut.You can leave requests but I can't guarentee I will do it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	1. Nesting DNF

When Dream walked into his and George’s shared home he was a bit surprised when the latter didn't immediately greet him. however, for the most part, he didn’t think too much about it. What did slightly worry him was the fact that the house was so quiet. Normally, there was the sound of soft music being played, or something was playing on the T.V. for George to listen to as he worked.

Despite this he continued with his normal routine; Taking off his shoes, and heading to the kitchen. The alpha decided to warm up a piece of pizza that they had ordered the night before. After he finished his food he walked upstairs and into the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before he headed into the bathroom and got into the shower.

He stood under the warm stream of water and let all of the stress of the day melt away. He let out a quiet sigh and began to clean himself.

When he was done he got out of the shower and got dressed. 

When he walked back to the bedroom, he saw the neat pile of blankets and pillows on the bed. As he approached it he noticed the curled up form of his boyfriend. He smiled gently as he sat at the edge of the nest.

“George?” He called to George quietly. 

He watched with a small smile as the omega slowly woke from his slumber. George sat up and looked at the taller man, tilting his head as he yawned quietly.

“Hey, baby.” Dream said gently. “Am I allowed in your nest?” He asked.

George let out a tired chirp and carefully shuffled back to give the alpha room to climb in. 

Dream grinned as he climbed into the nest, careful not to knock any of the walls down. As soon as he got into the nest he was pushed onto his back. 

He lay there in shock for a moment before the smaller boy began to climb on top of him, gently kneading the taller man's chest, very similar to how a cat does, before he carefully laid down on top of him.

Dream wheezed quietly as he began to run his fingers through his hair.


	2. Protective SNT

George’s day hadn’t necessarily been stressful, but it had been tiring. Sapnap had called him and asked him to accompany him while he ran errands. 

Everything had been fine until the two of them ran into Karl and Quakity while in the grocery store. The next thing he knew, he was desperately trying to keep up with the three betas as they ran around the store wreaking havoc. 

At one point he had lost the three, and while looking for them he got cornered by some jerk. The alpha had said something that George didn’t even remember before he was dragged away and cussed out by Karl and Quakity as Sapnap checked him for injuries. 

They decided it was time to leave after that. 

The rest of the day it was clear that Sapnap was on high alert; Sticking close to him and growling lowly at anyone who got too close. Which wasn’t much of an issue until he scared the sweet old lady who patted the top of his head after asking for directions to the park she planned on taking her granddaughter to. 

When they finally pulled into his driveway, George was exhausted. 

Sapnap had insisted on walking him to the door. Before he could walk inside, Sapnap had pulled him into a tight hug. He was very clearly still anxious as he held George, continuously looking around for any potential threats. 

When he finally managed to escape the tight hold, George smiled at the younger boy, thanked him for keeping him safe, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He watched as Sap struggled to decide if he should leave or not with a fond smile before he spoke. “Would you like to spend the night?” He watched as Sapnap’s face lit up as he nodded excitedly. 

George led him inside and to the couch. 

The two had just finished a movie when George noticed the other man was beginning to doze off. “Sap.” He laughed quietly as Sapnap snapped awake, letting out a small, “huh?”. “Come here.” 

Sapnap crawled towards George, and curled into his side, laying his head on his chest. 

George had almost fallen asleep with Sapnap when he heard the door open and shut. When he looked up he saw Dream walk into the living room. “Hey.” The alpha looked up and smiled when he saw the two cuddling on the couch.

“Can you carry him to the bed for me?” “Yea.”  
Dream lifted the beta and carried him to their bedroom, setting him on the bed. He quickly grabbed himself a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, and walked into the restroom, and changed.

While he was brushing his teeth George walked into the room. As George began to wash his face, he told Dream all about his day, emphasizing the part where Sapnap had gotten protective. 

He walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Sapnap opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at the taller man. 

Dream kissed him on the forehead, speaking softly. “Thank you for keeping George safe for me.” Sapnap yawned quietly as he responded with a small “No problem”. 

The two lay together before Sapnap broke the silence. “Where’s George?” Before Dream could answer the bathroom door open, and George walked in. They both watched as he climbed into bed, Sapnap turning to face him. 

George giggled quietly as he was pulled into the beta’s chest. 

Dream curled around the two, pulling them as close to himself as he could. 

The three fell asleep listening to each other's gentle breathing.


	3. Nesting pt.2 DNF

When George returned home he didn’t expect it to be so quiet. When he had left it had been kinda loud, both Dream and Sapnap laughing loudly at the jokes they were both making.

Now though it was clear that Sapnap had left. The house was quiet, and his car was no longer parked in the driveway. 

George went up to his and Dream’s shared bedroom. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was the nest arranged on the floor. 

The second was the sleeping form of his mate. He was laying in the nest, that was messy and and hastily thrown together. It was clear to George that Dream wanted comfort and just threw together what he could. 

George sat down next to the nest. He reached over and taped him gently on the shoulder. He watched as Dream turned towards him, blinking tiredly. “Hey, Dreamie.” 

Dream stared up at him before sitting up. He reached out and gently cupped the smaller boy’s face. George leaned into his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm of it. The alpha began purring as he watched his mate nuzzle his hand. 

“Can I enter your nest?” Dream didn’t bother with a verbal answer, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into the nest. George smiled as Dream buried his face in his neck. 

They lay there for a while before George decided it was time to move to the bed. “Baby.” Dream hummed quietly. “We should move to the bed.” Dream whined quietly, burying his face deeper into his neck. 

George giggled quietly, carefully extracting himself from his boyfriend’s arms. He carefully stood up and stepped out of the nest. When he turned he saw Dream sitting up and staring up at him like a confused puppy. “I need your help moving the nest to the bed.” He watched as Dream stood.

The two of them gathered the blankets in their arms and laid them on the bed. “I’m gonna go change real quick, alright?” He watched as Dream pulled off his hoodie, and held it out to him. 

“Do you want me to wear this to bed?” He laughed quietly as the apha nodded eagerly. He grabbed the item of clothing and a pair of shorts, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. 

When he walked back into the bathroom he saw Dream carefully rearranging the nest on the bed. The taller’s head snapped up at the sound of the door. 

George watched as Dream climbed off the bed and began to walk up to him. “What are you doi-” He cut himself off with a yelp as he was lifted off the ground and into Dream’s arms. He struggled for a split second before he relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Dream’s jaw, smiling against it as the other purred quietly.

Dream walked the two of them across the room, setting George on the bed once he got to it. 

George reached his arms up, trying to draw him closer, as Dream climbed into the nest. 

He began running his fingers through the alpha’s hair as he lay his head on his chest.


End file.
